


Любовная песнь двух идиотов

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая часть цикла "The Infiltrate Series".<br/>Восьмой раз Шерлок сделал предложение Джону в четверг днем посреди «Теско». И, как и семь раз до этого, получил отказ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовная песнь двух идиотов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love Song of Two Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203017) by [SkipandDi (ladyflowdi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/SkipandDi). 



Несколько лет тому назад – на самом-то деле, конечно, несколько десятилетий, – Шерлок Холмс был маленьким мальчиком и со своими родителями, старшим братом и штатом прислуги, насчитывающим в среднем человек семь, привольно жил в огромном загородном доме. Занятия его были весьма разнообразны: он мог играть на скрипке в оранжерее, рисовать в гостиной или ставить собственные эксперименты в специально отведенном для него месте, в лаборатории отца. Еще он мог читать книги из двух имеющихся в доме библиотек, лазить по деревьям в парке и даже кататься верхом на подаренной ему чистокровной гнедой по кличке Франклин.

Тогда маленький Шерлок мог не делать того, чего не хотел, и большую часть времени жил в счастливом неведении, не подозревая, насколько необычной была вся эта его жизнь.

В то же самое время, не так уж и далеко, жил другой маленький мальчик по имени Джон. Отец души в нем не чаял, дружба с сестрой не сложилась, из-за того, что оба были абсолютно разными (и в этом скорее больше его вина, чем ее), мать он не понимал (Джону казалось, что её главной задачей было как можно чаще смущать его). Дом у них был небольшой, но довольно симпатичный, и, что уже немаловажно, в красивой части города.

Джон хорошо учился в школе, был симпатичнее сверстников и старался не приходить домой слишком чумазым. Казалось, такая жизнь вполне могла бы каждого сделать счастливым, но Джон был не так уж счастлив и почти все время пытался понять почему, но не находил ответа.

Тогда ни один из мальчиков не подозревал о существовании другого, несмотря на то, что жили они относительно недалеко друг от друга. Да и зачем им знакомиться, ведь у них было так мало общего. Но кое-что их все-таки объединяло – то, через что проходят все дети - опыт обучения езде на велосипеде и мнение об этом опыте: они оба ненавидели его.

Шерлоку велосипед дался так же, как почти все остальное – можно сказать, легко – но его разочаровало то, что кататься можно было не всегда и не везде - дома, на конюшне, ночью и просто целыми днями ему не разрешали, категорически запрещалось брать велосипед для того, чтобы сбежать от нянек. От того, как Шерлок грохнулся с сиденья и, очень возмущенный,оказался на земле, он быстро охладел к катанию.

Джону, наоборот, нравилось бы кататься на велосипеде, не будь он таким ярко-розовым, с огромным количеством ненужных оборочек и прочих украшений и наполовину разбитым, так как слишком долго находился во владении его сестры.

Он стал жаловаться, а мать начала кричать, что он эгоист – после такого Джон решил, что точно не хочет кататься на велосипеде.  
Они оба узнали (и раз за разом убеждались в этом, благодаря печальным повторениям на протяжении многих лет), что для человека редкость получить то, что он хочет, тем способом, которым он хочет и особенно тогда, когда он хочет. Они оба стали опасаться того, что казалось слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой, и избегать того, что казалось идеальным, прежде чем идеальное обернется худшим и так или иначе разочарованием.

Все, что рассказано выше, очень важно, потому что поможет понять, как спустя десятилетия двое неглупых людей – а один из них еще и признанный гений, - могли быть такими полными идиотами.

***

Восьмой раз Шерлок сделал предложение Джону в четверг днем посреди «Теско». И, как и семь раз до этого, получил отказ. Вероятно, потому, что эта попытка, как и сама поездка, была вызвана спором, продолжавшимся несколько недель, и касавшимся ноутбуков, приблизительной цены на пальто и фасоль.

Получалось, что они спорили из-за денег.

\- Шерлок, нам надо поговорить – октябрьским утром решительно начал Джон. Почти три месяца назад они вернулись домой из Америки, оба толком еще и не вылечились, чтобы вставать с кровати, не говоря уже о том, чтобы шаркать по квартире, будто пара старичков, но такой уж была склонность этих двух людей – им было гораздо комфортнее в действии, чем в бездействии. Джон сидел за кухонным столом, на этот раз свободным от экспериментов Шерлока, но заваленным кучей всевозможных бумаг. Он разбирал их два часа, вооружившись калькулятором и в придачу нахмурившись, и собрал целую коллекцию расписок и счетов, теперь раскинувшуюся перед ним на столе. – Послушай, я знаю, что ты лучший в мире консультирующий детектив, работающий за нас обоих, но, если честно, мы немного поиздержались.

\- Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, - поправил Шерлок со своего места на диване. – И деньги. Джон, в самом деле? Быстро же началась наша совместная история, - добавил он, на мгновение решив помучить скрипку. – Мама будет довольна.

\- Я серьезно, Шерлок.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Шерлок таким тоном, словно Джон сказал что-то совершенно очаровательное. Это до крайности бесило. – Дело скоро пойдет в гору.

\- Конечно, надеюсь, что пойдет, или вся работа будет напрасной.

Джон все еще был в шоке от того, что им удалось превратить квартиру 221С, в которой, когда они впервые вошли туда, по обоям взбиралась плесень, а в стенах было что-то подозрительно похожее на мышиные норы, - в пригодное для офиса пространство. Целый месяц ушел на то, чтобы перестелить полы, сменить арматуру и проводку, заделать и оштукатурить стены. Пришлось внести поправки в бюджет, дабы, по расчетам Джона, он не истощился к тому моменту, как они закончат ремонт в 221С. Каждое мгновение непосильного труда окупилось, когда к ним пришел первый клиент.

\- Знаешь, ставки в Ярде пошли на убыль, - сказал Лейстред, сидя в удобном кожаном кресле с деревянными завитками на подлокотниках, которое Джон нашел в секонд-хэнде (и сам заново обил). Он смотрел на них обоих так, будто они были очаровательны и очень, очень забавны – Выглядит неплохо, кстати.

\- Можешь сообщить своим слабоумным сослуживцам, что все они проиграли пари, и во вторник я буду поблизости и заберу выигрыш, - ответил бог знает откуда явившийся Шерлок. Он даже не поднялся наверх, чтобы повесить пальто и шарф, а рассеянно бросил их на большой шкаф.

\- Не знаю, о чем ты, - сказал Лейстред, откинувшись в кресле с довольной полуулыбкой. – Половина из них не верит в это – Андерсон уже два дня смеется без умолку. – Любое упоминание об Андерсоне обычно словно вихрем подстегивало Шерлока, но ощутив, как детектив уставился на него своими огромными инопланетными глазами, инспектор тотчас перевел разговор в другое русло – Для тебя есть дело. Убита молодая женщина в бистро, в задней комнате без выхода.

\- Нет выхода?

\- Ни одного. Замки на переднем и заднем входах не тронуты, на теле нет очевидных признаков повреждений – она просто умерла, и мы понятия не имеем, как это случилось. Нам нужна твоя помощь, Шерлок.

К огромной радости Джона, Шерлок, сидя за столом, мгновенно напечатал что-то и тут же развернул монитор к собеседнику. – Я полагаю, что та папка, которую ты оставил в машине, содержит сведения по делу. Пока Джон сходит и принесет ее, пожалуйста, ознакомься с нашими расценками. Если тебя это устроит, я распечатаю наш контракт, и мы уберемся отсюда.

Ошарашенное выражение на лице Лейстреда стоило каждого часа, который они провели, вдыхая пыль и перекрашивая стены.  
С тех пор как они получили от полиции чек в триста фунтов, прошло уже три месяца, и поскольку Шерлок слишком яростно возражал против рекламы их услуг, бизнес пришел в упадок, и они находились на грани банкротства.

\- Если учитывать расходы на такси, содержание твоей лаборатории, аренду и коммунальные услуги, то…моя пенсия не покрывает и четверти этого, и все деньги, которые ты приносишь бог знает откуда, не улучшают ситуацию. Честно говоря, нам нужно немного изменить наш образ жизни, - сказал Джон, почесав в затылке, и нервно выдохнул, постукивая огромными очками в роговой оправе – Шерлок знал, что они сидят на нем немного криво.

Ответом послужило неистовое исполнение чего-то, в чем Джон смутно определил Баха, только не думал, что Бах когда-либо играл на разбухшей от влаги скрипке.

Уотсон оставил сыщика в покое и, с самым педантичным и въедливым видом, который свойствен всем военным во всем, что они делают, продолжил подводить баланс своей чековой книжки. Когда они осознали, что оба понятия не имеют, как собираются прокормить себя до следующего чека, Джон был так потрясен, что запаниковал, как и все нормальные люди (военные или нет), хотя Шерлок казался ничуть не взволнованным.

Три дня доктор тщательно всё планировал, а затем однажды утром незаметно улизнул, чтобы продать три костюма, которые ему подарил Майкрофт. Он выручил хорошую сумму, ее хватило бы, чтобы на время выздоровления сохранить их привычный образ жизни, если бы удалось сократить расходы на причуды, на которых Шерлок настаивал с тех пор, как Джон его знал (хотя шансы были невелики). Они отказались от такси, хотя в данный момент это не могло кардинально выправить ситуацию. Доктор больше не бегал в магазин на углу за их любимым чаем и почти перестал покупать мясо. Он прочитал в интернете рецепты, и на двадцать девять дней с точностью, присущей лишь хирургам, распланировал меню, в котором соблюдался идеальный баланс калорий, витаминов и питательных веществ, чтобы, выздоравливая, им не пришлось терять энергию. Из одной только фасоли Джон мог сотворить поистине волшебство.

Он думал, что Шерлок даже не замечает, вегетарианцы они или нет, пока однажды (день четырнадцатый, красная чечевица с карри и рисом басмати) тот не сообщил: – Три с половиной фунта.

Джон посмотрел на него поверх очков – Мы говорим о деньгах или о весе?

\- О весе. Ты потерял три с половиной фунта за последние две недели – в устах Холмса замечание прозвучало как не самая лучшая новость.

\- Учитывая ходьбу и отсутствие булочек это обязательно должно было случиться, - ответил Джон, возвращаясь к газете. Он абсолютно справедливо считал беседу оконченной: у Шерлока была привычка мимоходом высказывать, по-видимому, случайные наблюдения за доктором, а затем возвращаться к предыдущим делам, будто как только он сообщал эти детали, им больше нечего было обсудить. Джону чаще всего эта привычка льстила, несмотря на то, что каждый третий комментарий обычно высказывался в публичных местах и, скрепя сердце, мог быть принят за сомнительный комплимент.

На этот раз, к лучшему или худшему, Шерлок не закончил. – Да, кстати, куда делись все булочки?

Джон продолжал читать, больше сосредоточившись на мрачных новостях о самообслуживающихся кассах, ставших неудавшимся социальным экспериментом.

– Ты имеешь в виду те, которые я не покупал? Я полагаю, они все еще спокойно лежат на полках в «Бадгенсе».

\- И почему ты покупаешь в последнее время товары со скидкой?

\- Потому, что наши финансы в плачевном состоянии. Помнишь наш последний разговор несколько недель назад? Уменьшение денег, увеличение фасоли?

Шерлок долго смотрел на него.

– Должно быть, я его удалил.

\- Мы бедны, Шерлок, - Джон сдвинул очки в сторону, чтобы потереть глаза.– И кстати, это твое нелепое оправдание уже давно устарело.

\- И из-за этой навязчивой идеи ты каждый день ешь фасоль? Когда ты снова начнешь ходить по магазинам?

\- Когда у нас будут деньги.

Шерлок возвел к небу глаза и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака банковскую карту, бросив ее Джону. – Деньги, деньги, деньги – у нас на руках полно наличных, а теперь, пожалуйста, просто пойди и купи эти чертовы булочки.

Надо отметить, что это и был тот момент, с которого прекратилось Обсуждение, и официально начался Спор.

\- На какой планете ты, черт возьми, живешь? – спросил Джон. – Или, правда, не знаешь? – глаза Шерлока сузились, но, к счастью для обоих, доктор продолжил говорить, прежде чем его успели прервать. – У нас нет никаких наличных, Шерлок. Никаких. Я продал одежду, чтобы в прошлом месяце заплатить за аренду. Тебе повезло, что я не продал твое чертово пальто.

\- Ты не смог бы.

\- Поговори мне еще, - пригрозил Джон.

Нам стоит пояснить контекст: Пальто уже не в первый раз становилось предметом спора.

Шерлок безгранично беспокоился о своем пальто. История его появления уходила корнями в те времена, когда Шерлок пичкал свое тело больше кокаином, чем едой, и было получено в качестве нежеланного подарка от Майкрофта. Шерлок сразу оценил романтическую эффектность пальто и полюбил его по той же самой причине, по которой, ненавидя подготовительную школу, был фанатом формы, и до сих пор думал, что довольно лихо выглядел в плаще.

Как оказалось, Джон не собирался воздерживаться от дальнейших комментариев. Шерлока очень раздражали намеренные разговоры о Пальто, которые возникали при каждом удобном случае. Большинство из всех недавних споров о деньгах начались с их первого обсуждения сокращения расходов. Эти споры были настолько упорными, что два дня спустя пустили под откос первую попытку Шерлока сделать предложение.

\- Ты простудишься, - произнес Шерлок нараспев, на что Джон пожал плечами в куртке и направился к двери.

Джон остановился и кинул взгляд через плечо, в окно, за которым виднелся такой же серый угрюмый день, как и пять предыдущих. – Там не очень холодно; со мной все будет в порядке.

Шерлок даже не поднял глаз от книги – до смешного огромного тома под названием «Улей и медовая пчела» – Куртку ты купил в секонд-хенде год назад; сейчас она безнадежно испорчена теми испытаниями, которыми ты ее подверг. В квартале отсюда ты начнешь дрожать и, к тому времени как доберешься в реабилитационный центр, будешь в плохом настроении, что только сильнее испортит медленно тянущийся день. Ты огрызнешься на регистратора, почувствуешь вину, продрогнешь на обратном пути домой и начнешь орать на меня за то, что я оставил свой последний эксперимент рядом с твоей неудачной попыткой перебить вкус фасоли фасолью.  
Джон смотрел на Шерлока и мысленно считал до десяти; Холмс рассчитал, что тот дойдет до семи, прежде чем уступит. Несмотря на то, что внешне доктор не подал вида, Шерлок знал, что он прав.

– Ты можешь просто передвинуть свой эксперимент.

Шерлок перевернул страницу.

– И это тебя бы согрело? Интересно, как именно? Кроме того, ты мог бы просто купить новое пальто.

-Какое? Как у тебя? За 1300 фунтов?

\- Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я заплатил за него?

Джон демонстративно застегнул куртку.

– Все знают, что это был подарок, и мы не можем позволить себе забыть, что и относиться к нему надо как к подарку.

Книга опустилась вниз, презрительный взгляд Шерлока легко поразил избранную мишень.

– И это говорит человек, который во вторник ел бесплатный торт и не чувствовал себя за это в долгу.

\- Это был не просто вторник, Шерлок, это был мой день рождения. Господи, какой же ты мудак.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона тем взглядом, который доктор в этот раз принял за великую обиду. К сожалению для них обоих, неприветливое выражение лица доктора фактически остановило неожиданный приступ любви Шерлока, и он вдруг выпалил:

– Ты бы хотел?

Он ожидал, что Джон спросит, к чему Шерлок клонит, а потом детектив ответил бы по всем правилам, предложив скрепить их отношения законной церемонией, и удержать доктора подле себя в обозримом будущем, и тогда день был бы спасен и проблема решена. Однако Джон даже больше, чем признавал, был расстроен пренебрежением Шерлока к своему кулинарному искусству и, следовательно, совершенно не заметил его реплику.

– Нет. Я бы не стал тратить 1300 фунтов на одну-единственную шмотку, даже если бы мог. Просто убери эксперимент до того, как я вернусь, и постарайся не испортить обед.

Шерлок видел, как Джон, кипя от злости, выходит за дверь той походкой, которая говорила о том, что он не прочь найти предлог, чтобы взорваться. В следующий раз должен быть удачнее.

***

Следующий раз оказался не лучше.

Второй раз Шерлок сделал предложение, учитывая, что Джон, вероятно, в первый не понял его тонких намеков.  
Но для столь умного человека было невероятно глупо делать предложение в два часа ночи, во время погони за преступниками вдоль берега Темзы.

В них стреляли, и Джон схватил его за локоть и потянул вниз на огромную кучу ящиков. Что неудивительно, под градом пуль ящики плохо защищали как самого себя, так и твоего партнера.

Но шанс был: «Я не могу!» закричал Шерлок под свист пуль и громче, почти оглушительно резко под ответный огонь Джона: «Без тебя!».

Джон крикнул в ответ: «Я знаю, пистолет ведь только у меня!» и совсем отвлек Шерлока стрельбой, прыжками и общей атмосферой доверия, которая весьма возбуждающе влияла на связь между мозгом Шерлока и его либидо.

К счастью, прежде чем ситуация стала очень неуместной, Джон схватил его за руку, рванул вверх и побежал. Единственный-в-мире-консультирующий-детектив почти не замечал, какой Джон исключительно сильный и что бежать позади него определенно приятно. 

Словно лекарство от всех недугов.

Третий раз Шерлок сделал предложение только неделю спустя. Они еще не оправились от ран, нанесенных Мориарти, побегали вдоль Темзы в два часа ночи, что определенно понравилось бы любителям приключений, и Шерлок слег с тяжелой формой гриппа.

Четыре дня, жалкий, измученный различными жидкостями, вытекавшими из разных отверстий, Шерлок потел от жара, дрожал от озноба и жаловался с таким рвением, будто это был Олимпийский вид спорта, в котором он вознамерился победить. Джон, несмотря на все это, стоически вытирал ему лоб, готовил суп и чай.

Шерлок потом смутно вспоминал, как выпалил: «Выходи за меня», и Джон в ответ засмеялся – засмеялся! - вколол внутривенное (он решил, что Шерлоку оно не повредит) и помог ему подняться, чтобы сесть и поправить подушку, которая неловко съехала из-под плеч.  
Доктор нежно поцеловал его в висок, погладил пальцами спутавшиеся, потные кудри и прошептал: «Ты и правда псих», тем нежным, ласковым тоном, который порой обезоруживал детектива. Так Шерлок получил отказ в третий раз, это было уже что-то.

Предложение номер четыре (на него Холмса вдохновил один полуразложившийся труп) помогло Джону понять, что Шерлок на самом деле говорит серьезно, не под действием наркотиков, не под угрозами насилия от своей семьи и не из-за собственной скуки. Неудивительно, что после этого попытки Шерлока стали еще катастрофичнее.

Справедливости ради скажем, что попытки номер четыре, пять и шесть были сделаны не лучшим образом, и состояли из заявлений вроде: «вопреки здравому смыслу, я становлюсь зависимым от твоего присутствия, и в наших общих интересах будет скрепить наши отношения» или «в твоей семье было полно случаев злоупотреблений наркотиками, душевных заболеваний - учитывая все это, тебе нельзя жить одному».

Мы умолчим о предложении номер семь.

Мы вернемся к злополучному предложению номер восемь, известному еще как Инцидент в «Теско».

\- Как насчет этого, Джон? Вписывается оно в наш бюджет или нам снова надо покупать обезжиренное? – спросил Шерлок с мятежным видом, взяв галлон полужирного молока.

Большинство людей смутило бы то, как прозвучал голос Шерлока, и сузились глаза его (от него веяло дерзким мятежом), и несколько покупателей даже с любопытством глянули в их сторону. Однако Джон уже не раз слышал подобные крики не только на людей, но и на неодушевленные предметы, и потому взял ситуацию под свой контроль. – Это зависит от того, есть у меня чек или нет.

Джон сделал вид, что шарит по карманам, и показал пустые руки. – Кажется, нет, - ответил он, глядя на Шерлока. Любой, кто не знал доктора, мог бы принять искреннюю обеспокоенность в его взгляде за чистую монету. – Кроме того, не думаю, что тебе стоит пить полужирное – распахни пальто и посмотри на свою талию.

Пальто было распахнуто, и Шерлок своим самым противным тоном, коего сам от себя не ожидал, спросил – Может, мне расстегнуть и Дольче и Габбана, раз уж я взялся?  
Джон издал звук, похожий на приглушенный рев. – Ты самый невыносимый, ты хуже ребенка, я бы никогда…  
\- Невыносимый! Я! – Шерлок никогда не казался более оскорбленным – Я не планирую нашу жизнь до последних мелочей!  
\- Да, о-о, как глупо с моей стороны было беспокоиться о чем-то таком несущественном, как например: что мы будем есть завтра, или будут ли у нас свет и вода или останутся у нас деньги, чтобы купить кучу лекарств!

Шерлок сузил глаза:

– Это так проявляется твой посттравматический стресс?

Джон закрыл руками лицо и стоял так до тех пор, пока ему не удалось вернуть контроль над собой. – Шерлок, послушай. Я знаю, твоя семья богата. Я знаю, что деньги для тебя не проблема, учитывая те условия, в которых ты рос. И сейчас, поскольку никто из нас не может контролировать обстоятельства, мы оказались в этой ситуации. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы найти работу, или попрошу Сару взять меня назад, но пока мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне, хорошо?

Шерлок посмотрел на него и выпалил:

– Если бы мы поженились, таких проблем не было бы.

Менее приглушенный рев, больше страдальческий вопль – Шерлок, клянусь богом…

\- Почему ты так боишься то, что у нас уже есть, что у нас всегда будет, скрепить законным документом? – спросил Шерлок. Он казался потерянным и расстроенным, но так было лучше, чем показать, что ему больно - в этом он никогда бы не признался. Холмс был совершенно убежден, что смог решить проблему со всеми этими докучливыми эмоциями уже давно, задолго до того, как встретил Джона. Но ошибиться два раза в одном и том же невероятно противно.

Независимо от того, чем было вызвано, выражение лица Шерлока так поразило Джона, что вывело из равновесия, и он запнулся, а потом отрезал:

– Заткнись, Шерлок, просто… заткнись, дай мне молоко, любое, какое хочешь. – Он отпихнул свою тележку в сторону, она с громким стуком накренилась. – Я иду домой.

\- Просто скажи мне, почему ты так настроен против брака, - потребовал Шерлок, пытаясь ткнуть в него пальцем и все еще держа молоко. – У тебя ни с кем больше нет интимных отношений, у меня ни с кем больше нет интимных отношений, хотя это было бы проще простого. Мы делим финансы, бытовые принадлежности, 92 процента нашего времени и большинство телесных жидкостей. Какая разница, что случится, если мы будем связаны и на бумаге?

В этот момент Шерлоку всерьез показалось, что Джон готов заплакать; теперь, к сожалению, он был достаточно опытен, чтобы заметить все признаки. Но Джон – который с 19 лет играл в Самого Стойкого Человека из всех живущих, справился с собой с легкостью, которая и не снилось Брандо в зените славы – и пробормотал:

– Потому … потому что ты не обдумал это. Может быть, ты хочешь всю оставшуюся жизнь провести с калекой военным врачом? Моя рука непоправимо искалечена. Чем старше я становлюсь, тем сильнее хромаю. Однажды, в не столь отдаленном будущем, я не смогу самостоятельно передвигаться, а ты… ты словно фонтан энергии. –Шерлок чувствовал, что тон, которым говорил Джон, только всё усугубляет. – Я не смогу идти за тобой, и какая от меня будет польза?

Молоко почти выпало из рук Шерлока, он подхватил его неловким жестом, отвечая своим как всегда блестящим: – Что? - Он против использования слова «онемел» относительно своей персоны, но в войне между гордостью и правдой победила последняя, ибо, по правде говоря, Шерлок ошеломлен – Думаю, что для эмоционального срыва это уж слишком.  
\- У меня нет срыва, - ответил Джон.

\- Ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься заплакать.

\- Я не собираюсь плакать! – Джон, правда, плакал. И не имело значения, что глаза его были абсолютно сухими – он выглядел как побитая собака, может быть, мопс, если бы у мопсов могла слегка дрожать нижняя губа. – Ты такой идиот, чертов идиот.

\- Я просто не могу понять, как вполне разумный человек может быть таким невероятным тупицей, - сказал Шерлок. – Хорошо, давай попытаемся пойти другим путем: Джон, наши отношения в данный момент таковы, что можно сказать, что мы в одной упряжке. В интересах моего разума и твоего собственного душевного спокойствия, просто, пожалуйста, покончи с этим или прикончи меня.

Тут откуда-то позади Джона раздалось хихиканье, но он был слишком занят, глядя на Шерлока словно на преследуемого преступника. Такое выражение лица, как у него сейчас, нормального человека могло бы обратить в бегство:

– Спасибо за твое очаровательное заявление Шерлок, правда. Даже посреди «Теско». – Джона бесконечно раздражало, что Шерлок совершенно безмятежен; доктор попрактиковал свой взгляд на ничего не подозревающем продавце, чтобы убедиться, что взгляд все еще действует (и он действовал). Потом он потер ладонью глаза и рявкнул – Бери свое чертово полужирное.

\- Я не хочу это треклятое молоко! Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал: «да»!

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь! – завопил Джон в ответ, и взмахнул рукой в сторону их аудитории, которая включала сборище подростков, покупающих спиртное, нескольких мамаш и глядящего на них с подозрением главного менеджера. –Все в этом чертовом магазине знают, что ты хочешь!

Шерлок проиграл свою схватку с молоком и почти швырнул его в пустую тележку, в то время как вся их аудитория затаила дыхание, чтобы увидеть, как семейный конфликт перерастет в травмоопасное разбирательство. Коробка молока сплющилась, но уцелела, и одна треть наблюдателей не смогла скрыть своего откровенного разочарования. Шерлок тем временем очень скоро забыл про молоко - его понесло. – Если ты не хочешь быть со мной, просто так и скажи. Я эгоист, Джон, я знаю, ты говоришь мне это, по крайней мере, раз в три дня. Но мне нужно знать, – он продолжил, запустив пальцы в волосы и на мгновение сильно их дернув. – И я когда-нибудь говорил, что нахожу в тебе что-то неприятное? – Джон открыл рот, но Шерлок поспешил смягчить – По-настоящему, не только когда ты просто говоришь или делаешь что-нибудь глупое?

\- Ты сказал на нашем первом свидании, что женат на своей работе, - немедленно ответил Джон, указывая на него пальцем.

\- Ты считаешь это нашим первым свиданием? – на щеках Шерлока вспыхнула краска – Ты несколько раз сказал, что у нас не свидание, под конец в повышенном тоне…

\- Я удивился! И смутился – я это… ты застал меня врасплох. – Их зрители, наблюдая за этой грустной неуверенностью, без труда смогли вообразить именно такой сценарий.

\- И в конце вечера ты не лег со мной в постель, так что, очевидно, это было не свидание…

\- Ты меня разыгрываешь? Ты слышишь, что говоришь? – возмутился Джон. – Что, свидание это только то, что заканчивается сексом?

\- Судя по тому, что говорят на 4-м канале, да, - Шерлок почерпнул эти сведения во время бесчисленных часов, проведенных у телевизора. И вот где-то между предложениями номер шесть и номер семь Шерлок даже послал Джону смску «Ты был горяч»; не подозревая, что речь в контексте (смске от девушки) шла о песне, в которой неловко и совершенно излишне задавался вопрос о невесть откуда взявшихся венерических заболеваниях. Чуть позже детектив начал вкладывать больше энергии в знакомство с отсылками современной массовой культуры, не желая снова быть сбитым с толку, особенно в том, в чем разбирались Джон или Лейстред. – Джон, ты идиот, - подытожил он так, будто разговор завершен.

Джон возвел глаза к небу, явно все еще раздраженный. Но женщина за его спиной сделала необдуманное заявление, наверное, решив, что настало самое подходящее время высказать свое мнение. – Ужасно так разговаривать со своим парнем.

Шерлок смерил ее своим обычным «я не знаю этого плебея» взглядом, аналогичным тому выражению, с которым большинство людей счищает с обуви собачье дерьмо. Она была оскорблена еще до того момента, как он открыл рот – Мэм, могу я предложить вам сначала обеспокоиться проблемой вашего мужа с азартными играми? И да – продолжил он, быстро глянув на нее, прежде чем вновь повернуться к Джону – эти штаны вам чересчур малы; диета не поможет, если вы будете незаметно продолжать есть сладкое по ночам.

Среди зрителей послышался ропот, и Джон, потерев переносицу, попытался сделать вид, что его тут нет. Шерлок смотрел на него со своей обычной нервирующей напряженностью – Ну, Джон?

\- Что - ну? – парировал Джон. Осознание того, что он был участником такой нелепой семейной ссоры посреди «Теско», заставляло его пересмотреть свои представления об истинном британском характере.

\- Сэр, - подозрительно сказал менеджер магазина, выглядящий мрачнее старухи с косой, - мы вынуждены просить вас уйти, но учитывая, что вы оказались в такой ситуации впервые, мы будем рады видеть вас снова.

Джон прикусил изнутри щеку, прежде чем повернуться к Шерлоку – Слышал? А я не могу покупать в другом магазине

\- Так что? – настаивал Холмс, – Какой ответ ты мне дашь?

Джон снова отвернулся, смутившись – теперь он был смущен, господи, с ним явно было что-то не так – и понял, что ему нечего сказать.

Когда он повернулся, Шерлок исчез.

 

***

Шерлок ушел недалеко, хотя скорость, с которой он покинул место инцидента, была впечатляющей. Подобно любому растерянному человеку, детектив пошел искать утешения в привычном и знакомом.

К сожалению, для инспектора Лейстреда это означало указание арестовать ряд граждан, в том числе случайных прохожих на улице, а потом Шерлок исчез в своем собственном кабинете, который он переделал из одного редко используемых вытрезвителей. Сначала он захватил это помещение, когда Лейстред отказался выделить ему кабинет, и со временем каким-то образом сумел перетащить туда кресло, стол и настольную лампу. Лейстред давно был готов к тому дню, когда войдет и обнаружит на полу мохнатый коврик.

\- Где Джон? – спросил инспектор, почти боясь ответа.

Взгляд, которым его вознаградили за этот вопрос, до того был скверный и мрачный, что мог бы прожечь стену. В каком-нибудь мультике Шерлоку над головой пририсовали бы дождевое облачко, с молниями и громом в придачу.

– Джон должен постоянно крутиться под ногами?

\- Учитывая, как вы двое были неразлучны, с тех пор, как он случайно вошел в твою жизнь, ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил честно? – спросил Лейстред, опираясь плечом о стену и скрестив на груди руки. – У вас семейная размолвка, да?

Глаза Шерлока сузились в опасные щели:

– То же самое можно сказать и о тебе – еще одну ночь спал в офисе, да?

\- Ехидно. Зато теперь я знаю, что вы с Джоном серьезно поругались, - вздохнул Лейстред. – Я позвонил твоему брату.  
Возмущение таким явным предательством, которое в любой другой ситуации показалось бы смешным, ясно вспыхнуло на лице Шерлока:

– Что ты сделал? Ты звонил моему брату?

\- Пришлось, - ответил Лейстред, выпрямляя сутулую спину. – Ребята внизу разбираются с тем, что ты натворил – ты хоть понимаешь, какое количество людей притащили сюда за неоплаченные парковочные билеты и истекшие лицензии? У меня тут была старушка, которая выплакала все глаза, больной ты ублюдок.

\- За мелкие преступления в Англии сидят миллионы заключенных! - закричал Шерлок вслед удаляющейся спине инспектора.

***

Улыбку на лице Майкрофта, которой он часом позже встретил Шерлока, скорее всего можно было назвать счастливой. – Здравствуй, брат мой, - он практически сиял. Шерлоку это казалось совершенно неуместным.

\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся он и скользнул в лимузин Майкрофта, который тот настойчиво пытался выдать за повседневную машину.

\- Почему, скажи на милость, меня вызвали в полицию, чтобы забрать тебя? Что с твоим новым ангелом-хранителем, а я-то думал, те дни давно позади.

\- Ради бога, Джона здесь нет. Я не знаю, почему вы все думаете, что он постоянно должен быть рядом со мной, куда бы я ни пошел!

Майкрофт выглядел настолько оторопевшим, что Шерлок переоценил свой последний комментарий и понял, что его брат на самом деле и не спрашивал, где Джон. «Серьезная оплошность», - осознал он, когда Майкрофт хмыкнул и сказал:

– Теперь все ясно.

\- О, засунь свои выводы себе в задницу, - огрызнулся Шерлок. – Это не смешно, Майкрофт. Ты понятия не имеешь…- он вцепился пальцами в волосы. – Я так больше не могу. Джон довел меня до помешательства, он намеренно упрямится.

\- Ну, едва ли всё зашло так далеко, в чем же он так упрям?

\- Разве это не очевидно? – психанул Шерлок.

Майкрофт моргнул, внимательно посмотрел на него, затем еще внимательнее и, очевидно, догадавшись, выпалил:

– Нет.

\- Да.

\- Брак?

\- Конечно, брак.

Совершенно непроницаемое выражение на лице Майкрофта казалось нелепым, но в следующую секунду он согнулся пополам от смеха. Это был не изысканный, культурный смешок, который можно услышать в его загородном клубе, а громкий, безудержный хохот, которым Майкрофт смеялся в те времена, когда они оба были мальчишками. И по мере того как сначала лицо Шерлока стало сердитым, потом исказилось от гнева, хохот становился только громче, на глазах Майкрофта выступили слезы, и он словно скинул лет десять.

\- Я взорву МИ-6, - зарычал Шерлок, дергая ручку лимузина, будто они не ехали со скоростью 60 миль в час по оживленной магистрали. – Я вас всех убью.

\- Бедный, безнадежный простак, - сказал Майкрофт, с улыбкой откидываясь на сиденье – Честно говоря, вы оба такие. Это могло бы быть очаровательно, если бы не было так печально.

На мгновение Шерлок представил, как на самом деле взрывает МИ-6, но Майкрофт просто махнул рукой водителю, который встревожился из-за сумасшедшей личности, пытавшейся выпрыгнуть из машины, и сказал, не обращая внимания на напыщенное обещание брата – Ты на самом деле нелепый романтик, Шерлок, сейчас это граничит с трогательностью. Джон просил доверенность еще несколько месяцев назад, на случай, если ты когда-нибудь пострадаешь.

\- Ты можешь взять свой зонтик и…прости, что?

Масленая кошачья ухмылка растянула губы Майкрофта.

– Давным-давно, еще до ареста Мориарти. Я ходил с ним.

Вместо того, чтобы требовать объяснения, как они так ловко сговорились обо всем без него, Шерлок отрезал:

– То, что он не хочет моей смерти, еще не значит, что всегда хочет быть рядом. Просто снова заговорило его бесконечное, глупое чувство вины. – Он пнул переднее сиденье. – Я всегда буду вызывать у него чувство вины.

\- Мама и я всегда удивлялись, - сказал Майкрофт, почти про себя, а потом выдал - Вы созданы друг для друга, как только могут быть созданы два человека. Конечно, ты понимаешь, как много это значит.

\- Он отказал мне восемь раз, - сказал Шерлок, глядя в окно. – Вот такое доказательство всех моих ухаживаний.

Весь оставшийся путь они молчали, но на следующий день на адрес Бейкер-стрит 221В пришло заказное письмо. Оно содержало в себе: квитанцию на забронированную на предстоящие выходные мини-гостиницу, указание маршрута и две тысячи фунтов наличными.  
(Когда разъяренный Шерлок позвонил в офис брата, трубку подняла Антея и сообщила, что Майкрофт в данный момент недоступен, но просит насладиться отпуском и передать, что они увидятся в среду).

***

Путешествие в деревню на побережье прошло бы как планировалось, если бы они просто сидели и разговаривали, целовались и занимались любовью, если бы на все это время они расслабились и забыли о Лондоне, и тогда вполне вероятно, что на девятое предложение Шерлока Джон ответил бы «да». В конце концов, Джон был не только мужчина, он был еще и весьма старомоден – ему было нужно, чтобы хотя бы один из них ухаживал за другим.

Но какой-то идиот решил, что этот уикенд самое подходящее время для того, чтобы убить другого идиота, и вместо неожиданного романтического отдыха, на который оба надеялись, они провели субботу под проливным дождем по колено в грязи. Шерлок ползал вокруг по грязи со своей лупой, пока Джон припоминал свои любимые армейские выражения, способные гарантированно убить человека на расстоянии 20 шагов.

\- Это должно быть где-то здесь, - пробормотал Шерлок в кучу грязи, которая выглядела, точно также как и все остальные, в которых он копался последние три часа.

Джон зло посмотрел на него.

– Послушай, мы уже установили существование каких-то там доказательств, пожалуйста, можем мы поискать всё остальное утром? Когда не будет дождя, который льет как из ведра и нам будет не так холодно?

Если бы Шерлок все еще пытался выиграть борьбу за руку и сердце Джона, он мог бы сказать «да», но, к несчастью для них обоих, Холмс бросил свои попытки, как тот неудавшийся эксперимент с золотыми рыбками. Как настоящий взрослый человек, Шерлок решил, что раз он не может выиграть эту игру, то надо не играть вообще. Брак, решил он, это идиотское, архаичное, стесняющее гетеросексуальное явление, которое на самом деле означает пустую трату времени, сил и денег.

\- Нет, - отрезал Шерлок и потопал к следующей по списку куче грязи. Сам институт брака по своей природе одно большое мучение.  
Следующие четыре часа они провели под дождем: Шерлок потому, что перекусил кислым виноградом, а Джон, казалось, потому, что у него был какой-то вид биологического императива - следовать за детективом, будто чертов потерянный утенок – и к тому времени, когда они вернулись в мини-гостиницу, была уже половина девятого. Владелица гостиницы, как под копирку списанная с миссис Хадсон, приготовила им жаркое, чтобы они согрелись, они быстро и кое-как приняли душ в ее нижней уборной, чтобы не наследить по всему дому.

Когда они пришли в столовую, там было пусто, но их владелица оставила на маленьком обеденном подносе две дымящиеся тарелки и бутылку вина. Как только они сели, Шерлок достал маленькую записную книжку и карандаш, запачканные чем-то ужасным, и начал записывать что-то на странице, зажав от усердия кончик языка зубами.

\- Ну, ладно, - сказал Джон со странным выражением лица. – Знаешь, я люблю тебя, - добавил он. – Даже когда ты бываешь болваном.  
Шерлок соизволил уделить ему лишь часть своего внимания – Приму к сведению.

\- Ты смешной, и кошмарный мудак. И болезненно наивный во всем.

На этот раз Шерлок пронзил его взглядом – Это что-то новенькое. Ты что, собираешься составить список моих недостатков?

\- Порой ты доводишь меня до такого бешенства, что, клянусь, я сдерживаюсь как могу, чтобы не схватить тебя и не трясти до тех пор, пока ты не придешь в чувство, - продолжил Джон. – Как будто я имею дело с ребенком-переростком.

А потом Джон сделал самое смешное. Он опустился возле стола на одно колено, выудил маленькую коробочку из кармана и открыл ее. Внутри лежало мужское серебряное кольцо.

\- Ты лентяй и не умеешь обращаться с деньгами, и у тебя нет чувства личного пространства, и я никогда…я никогда никого не любил в своей жизни так сильно, как люблю тебя.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? – выпалил Шерлок.

\- Прошу тебя выйти за меня, - ответил Джон.

В приступе бессильной ярости Шерлок взглянул на доктора – Ты, должно быть, сумасшедший.

\- Но так все люди говорят, - сказал Джон, и уголки его рта начали опускаться вниз. Шерлок прижал руку к груди, закрыл глаза и пытался дышать. – С тобой все хорошо?

\- Конечно, нет, - огрызнулся Шерлок, потом застонал и потер кулаком грудь. – У меня сердечный приступ. Ты довел меня до сердечного приступа.

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон, хмурясь – он даже не встал – Если ты мне таким способом отказываешь…

\- Как только я смогу дышать, я убью тебя, - ответил он искренне, закрыв глаза.

\- Шерлок…

\- Наверное, ты умственно отсталый, только я как-то умудрился этого не заметить, - сказал Шерлок, больше для себя, чем для Джона, который все еще стоял на полу, но все меньше и меньше выглядел так, будто делает предложение и все больше и больше так, будто собирался прыгнуть на детектива и регбистским захватом опрокинуть его на пол. – Потому что ни один здравомыслящий человек не будет отказывать другому человеку восемь раз только для того, чтобы…

Шерлок замолк и встал, неистово размахивая руками, от волнения опрокинув стоявший рядом бокал с вином. – Нет. Это смешно. Абсолютно нелепо. Я не знаю, что ты еще пытаешься доказать, но - нет. – Вино капало на белую скатерть.

\- Я не пытаюсь ничего доказать, - отрезал Джон, имея наглость выглядеть обиженным. – Половину тех раз я даже не знал о твоих предложениях, а в остальные разы…

\- Что?

\- Я не знал, что ты серьезно, Шерлок! До тех пор, пока нас не вышвырнули из этого «Теско». Я не осознавал, что это было то, чего ты хотел…- он осекся. – Просто мне чего-то не хватало.

\- О, заткнись, - сказал Шерлок и опустился на колени перед ним. – Конечно, я выйду за тебя.

\- Тогда что…

\- Только это будет тогда, когда я решу, тем способом, каким я решу, в месте, в котором я решу, поскольку я тебя хорошо знаю и вижу, что у тебя дело с навыками общения обстоит еще хуже, чем у меня.

Уголки рта Джона медленно-медленно поползли вверх, глаза были красными и влажными. – Ты выйдешь за меня?

\- Я думаю, что уже четко выразил свое мнение по этому вопросу, Джон, - сказал Шерлок серьезно, но неконтролируемое головокружительное чувство, вскипавшее где-то в груди, заставило его усмехнуться.

Он наклонился, Джон сделал то же самое, но прежде чем каждый из них достиг своей цели, зазвонил телефон Шерлока. – Черт возьми, Майкрофт, ты выходишь за пределы моего терп…

Джон ухмыльнулся, схватив Шерлока за лацканы пиджака, и подтащил его ближе для поцелуя.

Телефон оказался где-то на полу, голос Майкрофта кричал что-то из динамика, но Джон был слишком занят, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Шерлока и страстно целуя его.

***

Уже три недели у них была блаженная домашняя жизнь – по их меркам, а в реальности это означало два убийства, неудавшееся ограбление банка и одно ошибочное опознание – после чего все дела резко застопорились из-за визита Лейстреда, затянувшегося на полдня.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь в расследовании, - сказал он, топая вверх по ступенькам с большей усталостью, чем обычно. – Один из той кучи людей, что ты арестовал, оказался виноват не только в том, что не оплатил счет за парковку.

Шерлок, лежащий на диване и со своими невероятно длинными ногами крайне нелепо на нем смотревшийся, полностью игнорировал Лейстреда. Джону оставалось взять на себя основную утомительную работу по общению с массами, или, как сейчас, с их самым надежным работодателем. – Что за «куча людей»?

Лейстред посмотрел на них - на одного, потом на другого - в замешательстве. – Несколько недель назад – ты же вроде знаешь, в тот день, когда он пришел к нам и развлекался, арестовывая граждан, и притащил их добрых пять десятков? Тогда мы думали, что он поймал их всех скопом.

Лейстред никогда обладал острым умом и так и не уловил, почему Шерлок вдруг отчаянно замахал ему руками за спиной Джона и почему сам доктор с тем прищуренным взглядом, что сулил неприятности, спросил – Что?

\- У нас сидели подростки, старушки, молодые мамаши – честно, это было отвратительно, - продолжил Лейстред, не обращая внимания на растущее напряжение в комнате.

Джон обернулся. – Шерлок, - сказал он очень-очень вкрадчиво, - что я говорил тебе насчет работы на халяву?

Шерлок взглянул на него с величайшим равнодушием, а потом принялся рассматривать свои ногти. – У меня был свободный день.  
Джон так сильно дернулся - крайне неожиданно от такого маленького человека, а потом взорвался. – Клянусь богом, Шерлок, я не буду жить с тобой в браке и есть одну фасоль.

\- Опять фасоль! – крикнул Шерлок в ответ, вскидывая руки в воздух. – Я прикончу тебя, засунув банку фасоли тебе в глотку. Уверен, что на твоем надгробии напишут «Любил фасоль», и этим будет все сказано.

Холмс упал на диван, будто обессилев от своей вспышки, и властно махнул рукой – Сколько раз я могу говорить тебе, чтобы ты не беспокоился о финансах, но если это такая большая проблема, то я попрошу маму прислать сюда кого-нибудь, чтобы объяснить тебе, как работает мой кредитный фонд.

\- Твой - что? – взревел Джон так, все стаканы в раковине на кухне задребезжали. – Мы ели эту чертову фасоль, а ты получил этот чертов кредитный фонд?

Шерлок пожал плечами и наблюдал за Лейстредом, который выбрал момент, чтобы сбежать, как крыса. – Ну, когда мы поженимся, ты будешь иметь к нему доступ и сможешь делать с ним все, что захочешь.

\- Я бы хотел не пить чай со вкусом моих подметок, - сказал Джон, падая в кресло. – Господи, ты такой невероятный мудак, - пробормотал он. – Кредитный фонд.

\- Ну, и несколько имений, - сказал Шерлок. – И тот остров в Карибском море.

Джон уставился на него огромными глазами, и Шерлок совершенно беспечно добавил – Может, я забыл сказать тебе, что я граф.


End file.
